Owen Rothschild
Name: Owen Nathaniel Rothschild Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Tabletop roleplaying games, video gaming Appearance: '''Owen stands at 5'2" with a slender frame, weighing 105 lbs. He has pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He dresses somewhat conservatively, usually in the realm of jeans and a t-shirt occasionally with a typical nerd theme but more generally just a solid color. He has naturally pale skin, but he tans well and always comes back from spring break several shades darker than when he left. Owen has a short button like nose, and smallish pink lips. His face is round, childlike, and generally sporting an impish grin. Owen also seems to be incapable of growing facial hair. '''Biography: '''Owen is a bright boy and the only child of a doctor and a florist. He is one of the younger students in his class, having skipped third grade. He has been part of the Gifted and Talented program since junior high, and is currently enrolled almost entirely in Advanced Placement classes. In junior high he participated in several academic teams, but has since lost interest in them and taken to less academic extracurricular activities such as Dungeons and Dragons and video gaming. Owen comes off as slightly aloof to most people. He doesn't have any enemies, but his circle of friends isn't very big either. He is generally a nice kid, though he's developed a penchant for rather biting sarcasm, which to his amusement usually comes as a surprise to people who have a hard time seeing past his cherubic appearance. Above all he always seems to be thinking and calculating, finding himself lost in thought a good deal of the time. Owen formed an addiction to bubble gum at an early age, nearly always chewing it, and under no circumstances caught with less than two packs on his person at all times. This addiction has lead to a fan of "Super Punch-Out" naming him Bubble Bobinski back in grade school. The name has since been shortened to Bubble. Owen works summers as a caddy at one of the local golf courses, using the money to fuel his gum and gaming habits. He has applied to Carleton and plans to major in either Political Science or Law. He has a great deal of respect for his father, though his father is slightly disappointed by his decision to study liberal arts instead of studying medicine like his father had hoped for him. His mother is generally supportive of everything he does, including his decision to attend Carleton. They have both agreed to allow him to host regular roleplaying sessions at their home on Saturdays, often providing refreshments and happy to see him have some semblance of a social life. He has relatively few close friends outside of his roleplaying groups, but is beginning to bloom socially; hosting a movie night, attending more school functions, and even venturing down to The Varsity occasionally. When it comes to Roleplaying, Owen has begun to take the role of Dungeon Master, however he also plays in another boy's game on Thursday nights as a lawful evil magic-user. '''Advantages: Owen's size makes him quite nimble and very good at hiding. His general friendliness and childlike appearance could also earn him the trust of some of his classmates. Disadvantages: While Owen's size makes him the hide and seek champion of Bayview, he's not very strong. He's also only beginning to come out socially, leaving a fair number of students to guess at his nature. Designated Number: Male Student no. 116 --- Designated Weapon: Bokken Conclusion: So, the player of D&D got a nice wooden toy sword to play with, huh? It looks like this kid really IS going to be a virgin 'til the day he dies! Which, hopefully, will be sooner rather than later! The above biography is as written by Zabriel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Zabriel Kills: None Killed By: Fiona Sparki Collected Weapons: Bokken (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Owen, in chronological order Pre-game: *What Do You Mean There Are No Dragons? V4: *Where is My Mind? *Feeling Kind of Anxious *Fountain of Youth *Where Do You Go From Here? *Fountain of Youth (second visit to the thread) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Owen Rothschild. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I was really bummed Owen's pregame thread didn't really go anywhere, since I was looking forward to seeing another RP group get going. Owen had the misfortune to be constantly in search of a plot, which I don't think he ever quite found. This especially shows up at the end, when he leaves a thread, goes to another, then instantly returns to the first to die. I'm normally not a huge fan of planning, but Owen feels a lot like he'd've benefited from a bit more direction, as his writing and concept wasn't bad, he just never really got to shine anywhere. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students